Trickster Online Fanfic
by iWriteStuffies
Summary: There's no Trickster Online section! A young girl discovers that Don Calivier, worlds richest man, had recently passed away. Then found out that he was holding a game there. *Trickster Online players will relate to this, so theres not much to summerize


Chapter One~

Racing and panting the young blonde haired woman had managed to make it to the ship on time.

She checked her watch. 2:05 PM. She sighed with relife as she made her way to the deck. But she was interupted by a woman wearing.. hyena ears and tail were they? "Hello! Welcome! Can I have your ticket please?" The young woman rummaged through her purse and with another sigh of relife she flased the ticket out of her purse. "Great! Here ya' go." The hyena lady handed her a number. "That's your cabin number. Have a wonderful time on Caballa Island!"

The wind made her hair whip her face as she borded the deck. She made her way to cabin 117. Once she got in, she was happy to find that she had a cabin all to herself. She looked to the mirror that was set up in her room. She admired the reflection. She had long blonde hair, beautiful violet eyes, and light skin. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She opend it, and to her surprise a blue haired girl with boxing gloves around her neck. "Uhm.. Can I help you?"

"Oh! Hi, I'm Amy. Whats your name?" "My names Erica. Nice to meet you. So I'm assuming were room mates eh?" "Yup." "So Erica.. pretty name. Uh.. why are you coming to the island?" "Well I came for money.. fame.. and a simple vacation. I needed to get away." "Oh cool. I also came for the money. Maybe if I win, I can share the wealth with you. You seem really nice and I don't mind sharing." Amy was nice to say that. She gave a weak smile. "Heh, thats so nice but you don't have to. But maybeif I win, I'll share with you. Money isn't that importent to me."

"Attention everyone! We will need all of you to the deck of the ship for choosing of classes and what you'll be able to do over your time on Caballa Island in 30 minutes! Thank you!" Erica thought to herself, classes? "So you like music?" Amy asked as she sat down at her bed. "Uh sure. I don't think you'll like the music I like though. I can't come across many people that do." "Yeah I feel you. I can't find many people who enjoy heavy metal." Erica spunked up in surpsise that her room mate likes heavy metal, probably just as much as she does. "No way. Me too! Whats your favourite band hm?" "Oh I like quite a few." Amy layed down and rested her head on her arms. "Motley Crue is probably my favourite. Following Metallica, Slayer, Ozzy Osbourne, Iron Maiden, Guns N Roses, you know. Stuff like that. And I know it all isn't heavy metal specificly but it's still metal and maybe some rock." "Haha awesome. I like the same bands. 'Cept Metallica would be my favourite. But I still love Motley Crue."

The girls talked until they were interupted by another announcement. "Will everyone now please get to the deck of the ship. We will have you choose which class you will belong to and what skills you will be using. Thank you" Amy looked dumbfounded. "Skills?" she said. "Iuno. Lets go figure out what they ment." Erica and Amy got to the deck and they were hundreds of people there. And there were four stands. They each had a sign above them. In order, there was a stand with a fist pictured about it, the next with a staff, then the once next to that had a eye, then the last one, a heart. Then a voice took over the crowd and there was a man in a white suit about to probably explain what the stands were for.

The man in the white suit cleared his throte and spoke into a microphone. "Hello everyone! Welcome, welcome! I am Don Giuvanni. I am sure most have you have heard of what happend to the beloved Don Calivier. But enough of that, lets get down to buissiness! The four stands infront of me each have a clipboard which all of you will be signing. But first let me explain what they are for. Each of these signs stands for a class. The first one is power, the second is magic, the third one is sense, and last but not least is charm! I will now explain what each of the classes represent. Power is for people who like hand to hand and straight-forward combat! The animals that you will be cosplaying will be the Buffalo, for males, and Bunny for females! Those are the only animals you can cosplay as through out your whole time here and it is VITAL that you wear these! But, once you aquire enough experience you will be able to take them off. Now to the second class! Magic! You can aquire spells from special cards, which I will explain later. This is for people who would prefer battle from a long distance. The animals available are the Dragon, for males, and Sheep, for females. Now the third class is sense! Very smart characters, they are. They can use guns, shruikens, and are exellent drillers! They are the Lion, for males, and Fox, for females. Good for long distance combat. Now on to the final class.. charm! The Raccoon, for males, and Cat, for females. Even though they may seem nice and elegant they can still whoop your ass!" A small wave of laughter buzzed through the crowd, including Amy and Erica. Don Guivanni continued, "Heh. The charm characters are great for their dodging abilities and powerful moves. And that, my friends are the classes. Please write your name and sex on either of the clipboards you wish to sign. Also, write your cabin number so we can deliver your first skill and a set of animal ears and tail. Thank you and have a wonderful time!"

Erica swiftly made her way to the charm stand. There was a huge line for each of the stands, so she would have to wait a while. A few minutes passed and she noticed she couldn't see Amy anywhere. Erica didn't think much about it. They would meet up in the about 10 minutes Erica finally reached the clipboard. But she noticed there was no pen. Feeling like an idiot she looked around the floor near the stand. "Hehe, excuse me miss. Would you happen to need a pen?" Erica turned around to the young man in line behind her. Her face turned crimson and she managed to get the words out, "Uh.. eh, yes t-thank you." She silently thought, "Wow, he's hot! How on Earth could have I missed him the whole time I was in line?!" Erica then took the pen and wrote her full name, Erica Vio Sanders and Cabin 117. "Heh, what a beautiful name you have." the man behind her said. Erica blushed more then ever and said swiftly, "Thank you." She then handed the pen to him and said "Whats your name?" With a light smile he answered, "Jack. Nice to meet you Erica." "Hee~ I hope I see you later Jack." Erica winked and made her way to her cabin. Amy had already made it to the cabin first. "So Amy, what did you sign up for?" "Power. And you?" Erica expected her to say that. "I signed up for charm." "Thats cool. Well I'm going to bed now it's getting pretty late." Amy entered the bathroom(which surpised Erica. She would have no clue that they would get their own bathroom) to get ready. Noticing the bunk beds, before Amy got out, Erica claimed the top bunk. Soon, Amy got out and got into her bed. "Well I guess I better get ready for bed too." Erica took the set of pajamas, and toothbrush and toothpaste out of her suitcase and changed quickly, brushed her teeth, and quietly killed the lights and got in bed.


End file.
